


Birds of a Feather

by GoddessofStarsAsteria



Series: BB Season 4 [1]
Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Action/Adventure, Batman Beyond - Freeform, Gen, Pilot Episode, Post-Canon, Teamwork, Work In Progress, don't judge me this is my fav series, new season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18742084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofStarsAsteria/pseuds/GoddessofStarsAsteria
Summary: In the year that Terry McGinnis became Batman, he had become bored with just fighting Jokerz. But, when a new player appears in Neo-Gotham, Terry is determined to find out what he can about them. Meanwhile, a new girl Maria Reyes transfers to Hamilton Hill High. Between all the new changes, Terry may just get more excitement than he bargained for.





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this is my first published fic. Batman is my favorite series. I just HAD to write about Terry and Bruce since they were so rudely cut off in Season 3. This is going to be my pet project in continuing the series. I have other "episodes" in mind so I hope all of you like what I'm creating. All comments and questions are welcomed, and this first story is not beta read so if there are any typos or mistakes, I am super sorry. I will try to fix them.
> 
> Any who, enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I do not own Batman, Batman Beyond or Terry and the gang. All I own is Maria.

Birds of a Feather

 

If it's one thing Gotham city had, it was a Joker problem. Make that many Jokerz. In the year that Terry McGinnis had become the city's new Batman, the Joker gang made it their business to “rise up” to the Clown Prince's name. Things like petty theft were long gone. Now, they were robbing businesses, like the jewlery store they were currently blowing up. Not that Terry minded having an easy night. He still had homework to do after all. But, he had to admit, beating up Jokerz was getting old. They were just predictable now. Releasing a sigh, he stood up.

“Time to bust up some clowns.” Terry groaned, standing tall and ready to fly down when a flash of blue caught his eye. It touched down in front of the Jokerz, stopping them in their tracks.

“Look everyone, we've made a new friend.” The head Joker laughed with glee. The gang pulled out their weapons. They advanced, shouts of “Splitting sides” taughting the new figure. A chain swung, but was knocked aside easily. After that, things escalated. They swarmed the hero in blue, but were quickly knocked aside and restrained by weird looking blue staples. Terry's heart jumped in his throat as a clown got the jump on him, but they didn't even flinch. The clown struggled to take them down, but instead was thrown off by the appearance of giant, metal wings. It was over as fast as it had started.

“Did you see that?” Terry exclaimed. “He took them down like they were nothing.” He could practically hear Bruce's eyes rolling.

“They're street punks McGinnis. A mild breeze could take them down.” Terry chose to ignore that comment. He scanned the area, searching for a trace of the blue hero. Something caught his eye. Jammed into the buildings wall (and the sleeve of a Joker) was a thin metal blade. Gripping the blue handle, Terry pried it out of the wall. He turned it over.

“What is it McGinnis?”

“It looks like a bird feather. But this thing is seriously sharp. No way this is just some part of a costume. This guy means business.”

“Come back to the Cave. There's nothing else you can do there.” Bruce was right, of course. Terry made quick work rounding up the Jokerz for the police, then took off for home. Maybe he could get started on that homework.

 

*****

Terry trudged to his locker. He had barely been able to keep his eyes open last night. So here he was, exhausted with a half finished homework assignment, and a craving for some nachos.

“You look terrible, McGinnis.” Terry turned, seeing Maxine leaning against the lockers.

“Morning to you too, Max.”

“Yeah, yeah morning. Skip to last night. You said a new hero showed up?” Terry shot Max a glare, before leading her down a quieter part of the hall.

“Yeah. Some guy in a blue suit and armored wings showed up last night and took down a gang of Jokerz faster than I ever seen.”

“Ooh. Is that jealousy I hear?”

“I'm not jealous. I just think this guy, whoever he is, is getting in over his head by going after Jokerz. Besides, I didn't even get a good look at him. All I found was this.” Terry pulled out the blade. The markings on it resembled a bird's feather. The thin, navy handle was short, enough so that Terry could hold it between his fingers in a fist, almost like a claw. Max's eyes scanned the trinket.

“Way shway.” She said. The bell rang and Terry shoved the blade back into his bag. He'd give more thought to who this hero was later. For now, he needed to focus on the stupid quiz he had neglected to study for due to his “after school job.” Terry knew being Batman was a big job. He did. But the late nights, the few hours of sleep he managed to snag, and the constant pain he was in due to the physical toll was really starting to wear on him. Not to mention his strained relationship with Dana and his mom. While his mom was supportive, if not aggravated, of him working long hours to help with the family bills, she was less enthusiastic about his now plummeting grades. And Dana. Terry groaned as he saw her come in. She looked mad, but then again that look was so common now, he didn't even bother with excuses anymore.

“Let me guess.” She sneered, “Mr. Wayne needed you again last night.”

“He's my boss Dana.” Terry said.

“He could at least give you one night off. You've worked for him for like a year now.”

“It's complicated Dana.”

“I'm sure.” With that, she turned and stalked to the opposite end of the room. Terry chanced a glance at Max. She shrugged. There were only so many excuses they could go through before they reached a limit. Apparently, that limit was today. Terry felt his stomach drop. It was only a matter of time until Dana decides to cut her loses with him, and that terrified him. But what could he do? Gotham needed Batman. Terry was really starting to wish he had his own Robin to take some of the pressure off of him.

“Class, I'd like to introduce you all to our new student. She's a young transfer from out of state so please make sure you make her feel welcomed.”

All eyes stared at the front of the room. The first thought in Terry's head was 'She's short.' The big jacket she wore only made her smaller. Dark hair chopped short into a boy cut but curling into her eyes, softening her caramel colored skin. She kept her hands shoved deep in the pockets. 

“This is Miss Maria Reyes. She's coming to us from El Paso, Texas. Maria, you may take a seat in front of Mr. McGinnis.” Terry watched as she made her way to the seat in front of him. She dropped her bag on the floor, and leaned her head into her hand like she was bored.

“Now everyone I hope you all studied for this quiz. Maria, since today is your first day I want you to take the quiz as well so I can see what you know.” The teacher slipped the disk into the main computer. The quiz popped up on every monitor. Terry almost felt bad for the new girl. The quiz wasn't anything hard (it was math), but with all the formulas needed to solve them, even Terry had trouble. He was smart, he knew that, but there was only so much he could memorize. He turned his attention from the quiz to the girl. Her fingers were flying across the keyboard. She didn't even bother using the calculator program hidden behind the window. Terry tore his focus away. The girl was smart, really smart.

Terry was about half way finished when he chanced another look at the girl's screen. It was black. She was reading a book. A textbook. From the images he could glance at, it looked like something with robotics. His curiosity peaked, Terry wrapped up his quiz. He was bound and determined to talk to this brainy girl. Maybe he could convince her to let him borrow notes from class. Or better yet, tutor him.

 

* * * * *

When the bell rang, Terry jumped from his desk. Maria was packing away her things when Terry said, “Hey.” She looked up from her bag, blue eyes guarded.

“Hi,” she mumbled.

“I'm Terry. Terry McGinnis.” He held out his hand. Maria looked at it like it might bite her. Humming, Terry stepped back. He didn't want to scare her on her first day.

“So, what brings you to Gotham?” he asked.

Maria answered simply, “My dad's job.” She kept packing when Max came over.

“Was that a copy of Dr. Harrow's Evolution of the Robotics Generation I saw you reading?” Max asked. Maria gripped her book closer to her.

“What if it was?” She asked defensive.

“Then you are my new best friend, girl. Do you know how hard it is to find some decent brains in this school?”

“Hey!” Terry shouted.

Max waved him off, “Sorry Ter. But your grades aren't like they use to be. So Maria, robotics?”

She shrugged, “I like them.” She said.

Terry knew Max wasn't going to let this go. He really should stop her, but then, he was kinda curious too.

“Quantum or digital?” Max asked. Terry gave her a confused look.

“Theoretically, quantum computing is faster and more efficient than digital. However, you run into the problem of more speed versus more control, should artificial intelligence like Robert Vance become more dominant, digital computing wouldn't be able to keep up.”

“I knew I'd like you,” Max said, threading her arm with Maria's. She practically dragged the poor girl down the hall and to her locker. Terry had to jog to keep up with them. It wasn't until Max took a moment to breathe that Terry finally got a word in.

“You're smart.” He blurted out. Maria's cheeks pinked at the compliment. So did Terry's.

“I mean! I uh saw that you finished the test pretty quick.”

“It was just math.”

“Yeah well, Trigonometry can be a bit confusing sometimes.”

“Only if you don't study, Terry.” Max chimed in.

“Yeah...Anyways, if you're not busy or anything um.” Terry stumbled through. Why couldn't he get the words out? She just kept staring at him with those guarded blue eyes. 

Thank goodness Max took the moment to jump in,“Listen Maria. I know this is a bit sudden, but would you mind being a part of our study group? Terry's super busy with his job and all, so he and I usually help each other out. And between you and me, he needs all the brains he can get.”

“You want me to help tutor you?” She asked. 

“If it's no trouble. My job is a lot of long hours, so any help I can get to keep my grades up is great.”

Maria glanced to the side like she was crunching the numbers in her head. Terry chuckled. That statement might be pretty accurate. She scrunched up her nose before letting out a breath.

“I suppose some tutoring would be okay. But only by phone.” The three of them glanced up as the bell sounded. Maria took off then, leaving Max and Terry alone by Max's locker.

“Did that seem weird to you?” Terry asked.

“You mean her being fidgety the whole time we talked to her? Or the part where it looked like she was having a whole conversation to herself?”

“She's definitely got something going on with her.”

“I'd say leave it alone. Poor girl's just scared with being in a new school. Maybe she had some problems back at her old school. Give her time. Maybe this tutor thing will work out for all of us. Speaking of which,” Max left the end in the air, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Don't Max. I just need help with my grades.”

“So it has nothing to do with your fight with Dana?”

“Don't be ridiculous.” Terry shrugged his bag higher and marched off to Gym. Just because he and Dana fought didn't mean anything. Max should know better. Yet, the closer Terry got the the gym, the more he thought about that scrunched up face, and blue eyes. 

* * * * *

Terry made his way down the long stone steps to the cave. The school day had dragged on and Dana was still mad at him. Then there was Max, who shared two more classes with Maria, and had yet to stop talking about her. Apparently, Maria's dad was a part of the police force and she could switch between Spanish and English like breathing. Smart and talented. Well, if that didn't make Terry feel inadequate. He glanced up as Ace made his way over to him. He reached down and pet the moody dog.

“So what's tonight's plan?” Terry asked. 

“Plan?” Bruce echoed.

“For that blue hero? I thought you had come up with some plan by now.”

“It's none of our business. If they want to play hero, let them. They can certainly handle themselves.”

“So that's it? Just ignore them?”

“Yep.” That was Bruce's way of ending a conversation. That was fine by Terry. He had his own plans cooking up anyways. He suited up and made his way to the Batplane. For his plan to work, he would need to lure whoever this guy was somewhere quiet where they could talk. Preferably, without having to fight off goons. Terry ran a scan of the city. If this guy was using specific armor, maybe he could track them. When the scan came up empty, Terry called Max.

“Beauty queen speaking. What's up Ter?” She answered.

“Hey, can you run a scan of the current sightings of Jokerz?”

“I could. Question is, why? Aren't you the one with the high tech?”

“Just cause I have high tech, doesn't mean I'm fluent in geek and code.”

“Ouch. With that attitude, I think I'll hang up and go take a bubble bath. A long one.”

“Max, please.”

Max took a moment to mull it over and make Terry sweat. 

“Okay, running a scan now. Anything in particular that I should be looking for?”

“I'm thinking, if blue took down those Jokerz from last night, then maybe they are tracking the string of robberies.”

“I see. You want to cross reference the robberies. That should give us an idea of where the next hit will be.”

“And hopefully put us one step ahead of our new hero.”

“Look at you. Using that brain of yours.” Max purred. The clacking of keys filled the silence. Terry pulled out the parting gift that the blue hero had left the previous night. The material was similar to his Batarangs, durable but thin. Terry reminded himself that he was just going to give the guy a talk to and then leave. He didn't want to fight the guy, not without knowing more about his armor. 

“Found something Ter.” Max said.

“Whatcha find?”

“I ran a program to find any patterns in the Joker thefts. The only thing that came up was the area. It's all within a ten mile radius.”

“The Jokerz are sticking close to home.”

“That would be my guess. I'm sending you the address of the next possible hit.”

A blip appeared on Terry's screen. It was a pawn shop. A pawn shop that was loaded with jewelry and weapons.

“Thanks Max.”

“Have fun. Call me later.” The line cut off. Terry locked in the coordinates and steered towards the pawn shop. He beat the Jokerz there, though it didn't surprise him. They weren't exactly subtle. The roar of motorcycle engines could have been heard from Star City. Terry had already made his way above the shop. He was just waiting for the Jokerz to spring his trap and be his bait. Sure enough, the sound of shattering glass rang out, as well as the embarrassing laughter of the Jokerz. Their gang leader, dressed to the nines in classic Mr. J fashion, threw his head back in the worse imitation of Joker laugh ever.

“For the love of everything, get a better clown laugh.” Batman complained, dropping down. “You sound like your gargling glass.”

“Batman!”

“Make him smile boys!” their leader ordered. Batman dodged them easily. He wasn't trying to beat them. The plan was to keep them here long enough for the blue hero to show up, thinking they could be done faster than Batman. He knew his plan had worked when the goon trying to cut him with a machete was suddenly hit by a buddy of his, throwing them both into one of the motorcycles. Batman glanced to the side. Batman could see the blue hero, more blades in hand. He could see the blue outfit was more than just armor. The strange, almost geometric patterns started at their knee boots and made their way to their chest in an almost half X. The hero's short, dark hair was the only part not covered in armor. The black mask and yellow lenses over their eyes made Terry feel unnerved. 

“We need to talk.” Batman said. The armored hero tensed some more. 

“Nothing to talk about.” Came a very female voice.

That through Batman off, “You're a girl?”

He could almost hear the contempt in her huff. “What you think all super heros have to be boys?”

“No no, it's just I don't usually meet girl-- I mean, female superheros. Your armor made you look like a guy.”

“So if I had shown more skin, you would have figured it out faster?”

“What!? No! You're putting words in my mouth!” She was really starting to frustrate him. He shook his head. 

“Looks like you two are having a lovers spat.” one of the clowns teased. Without glancing his way, she transformed her arm into a bola launcher. The snap of the trigger cut through the air, trapping the goon. She turned to the remaining Jokerz.

“Get lost clowns.” This girl was seriously scary, even to Batman. Of course, the Jokerz did the smart thing for once and ran with their tails between their legs. Batman tried to steer the conversation back.

“Look, I just wanted to talk to you. You're new to this and I don't want to see you pick a fight you can't win.”

“I said, there is nothing to talk about. I'm not new to this and my armor is strong enough that I can't lose. Goodbye.”

“Hey!” He shouted, giving chase. Terry barreled through to the back alley. He caught her turning the corner and sprinted after her. He closed in on her and made to grab her.

“I've got some questions for you!” He shouted. His fingers wrapped around her arm. He pulled back, slowing them down. Terry didn't even see the punch until pain exploded in his jaw. He tightened his grip on her. She wasn't getting away that easily. He blocked the kick to his side. She twisted her arm, trying to pry it free. Terry used her momentum to turn her into him, locking her arm behind her back. He felt her boot hit his shin. He yelped in pain. She slammed her head back into his nose, disorienting him. His gripped loosened enough for her to twist out of it. She turned her grip on Terry's arm, flipping forward. Terry laid sprawled out on the alley way floor. Holding his nose, Terry looked up enough to see her lash out her leg at his head. He managed to block most of it, but was still knocked into the wall. He groaned.

“Terry? Are you alright?” Asked Bruce. The snide part of Terry wanted to be a smart ass, but his body hurt too much to muster the energy. He gingerly pushed himself up.

“I feel like I just got hit with a truck.” 

“Worse. You were hit by a girl.”

“Oh ha ha. Look whose got jokes.” Groaned Terry. “She got away.”

“Never mind that. Come back to the cave.”

“Right away boss.”

* * * * *

Terry parked the car in it's place and made his way to Bruce. His nose had finally stopped bleeding, but the bruising was definitely going to be staying for a while.

“You're watching the vid link?”

“It's the best lead we have for your so called friend.”

“Oh now you're interested. Did you enjoy watching her beat the snot out of me?”

Bruce smirked, “A little bit.”

Terry huffed. “Well, obviously she's strong. Betcha that suit of hers is just like mine.”

“There's no suit like yours, trust me. I had that suit custom built. Her suit's either stolen or homemade.”

“A homemade suit? Come on Bruce, that would mean this girl is beyond smart. That suit, it looked like it was moving with her. It made it's own launcher to catch a Joker. Why would she want to do something like take down criminals?”

“I could ask you the same question, Terrance.” Bruce replayed the video. Terry winced as he had to rewatch the butt kicking on the big screen. It was beyond humiliating. Getting beaten by big time villians like Spellbinder, Mad Stan, or Stalker was one thing. Getting beaten by the newbie hero was different.

“Did you notice anything unusual about her?”

“Sorry no I was too busy trying to keep my face in tack. Why?”

“See that?” Bruce asked, stopping the video. It was the split second before he had grabbed her. Bruce had enhanced the image so see it better. Black and blue armor. Simple geometric patterns.

Terry shrugged, “What am I looking at?”

“This.” He zoomed in. At the heart of her back between her shoulder blades was a bug. Metallic blue and shaped like a beetle.

“Okay, so she has a bug on her back. What is her named Bug?” Terry really didn't get what Bruce was trying to say to him.

“That's the mark of the Blue Beetle, an old friend of mine. That bug on her back is called “Scarab.” It's an alien life form that attaches itself to a host body, providing the host with armor, enhanced strength, as well as weapons.”

“Ookay then. But obviously this Blue Beetle is a girl, and she doesn't look over 40.”

“Time to make a house call.” Bruce said, making his way to the stairs. He turns and looks at Terry. “Let's go McGinnis.”

* * * * *

“This is your house call?” Bruce ignored him in favor of knocking on the door. They were somewhere deep in Neo-Gotham suburbia. The homes were modest for being so close to the city. Clean yards, car in the driveway, a judgemental neighbor glaring at Terry while walking his dog. Yep, suburbia indeed. The door was answered by an small, old woman. She eyed them for a moment.

“Mrs. Reeves, wonderful to see you again. I'm Bruce Wayne.” Terry shook his head. He still had trouble wrapping his head around how Bruce could be a grump one moment, but then charm people the next. The little old lady suddenly smiled at them.

“Oh, Señor Wayne. Good to see you. You are well, yes?” She smiled, gripping Bruce's hand. 

“Still old, getting older, not like you of course. This is my assistant, Terry McGinnis.”

“Oh my. Such a handsome young man. Come in, come in. Sit. I'll bring you something to eat.” They were ushered into the quaint living room where they took a seat on the couch.

“Is Jaime around?” Bruce asked.

“Mijo's in his office. Mijo, baja. Tenemos invitados.” She called out. The sound of an opening door drew Terry's attention just past the kitchen. A young man, probably the woman's son if Terry had to guess, made his way out of the office. The dark hair gentleman gave his guests a warm smile.

“Mr. Wayne. It's been a few years since I last saw you.”

“I see you're doing well Jaime. Despite your “retirement” you still insist on dealing with super villains and nut jobs.”

Jaime chuckled. “Yeah well, just cause I don't play dress up anymore doesn't mean I can't be useful. So, what brings you here?” 

“My associate and I have a few questions for you regarding a certain blue hero.”

Jaime looked confused, “What sort of questions?”

“Who's the new Beetle?” Bruce asked, leaving no room for avoiding the question. Jaime glanced back, seeing that the old woman was still in the kitchen but knew she was probably listening.

“Straight to the point Bruce. As always. There was mention of a blue armored hero down at the precinct, but I just thought those Jokerz were just pulling our legs. But if you say it's a blue beetle, then I know who it is.” 

Jaime rose from the couch and plucked a picture frame from the wall. He held it out to them. A family photo with Jaime, the old woman, and a familiar young girl. Terry gaped at Jaime.

“Maria? She's–”

“My daughter., yeah. The day she was born, we discovered Scarab had created a copy of himself and had attached it to Maria. My Scarab explained it was a safety measure, should anyone ever discover my secret. But her and her Scarab are different. They coexist better than I ever did with mine. Probably too well. In El Paso, a group of young boys were bullying her to the point where Scarab lashed out at them, literally. Sent all of them to the hospital. Things only got worse from there. She would lash out at anyone who torture her. Eventually, she closed herself off to anyone but the family and Scarab. I thought that moving her here would help her, give her an outlet, but it seems to be making things worse.”

“Now she's picking fights with Jokerz.” Terry stated. Jaime released a breath.

“I asked her to only use Scarab if someone attacks her first. I'm still a father after all. I want her to be safe. I left that life of crime fighting behind me. To hear that Maria's picking up the torch . . . ” 

The sound of metal chattering filled the space. Jaime sat straight up and turned his head slightly just like Maria had.

“Scarab's picked up a distress signal. She's fighting,” Jaime's face paled slightly, “Mad Stan.”

Bruce turned to Terry, “Go to work.” Terry bolted out of the office.

 

* * * * *

The distress signal was coming from the Neo-Gotham Power Plant. Batman rolled his eyes. Of course Mad Stan would be targeting a city run operation. Batman glided towards the blown out wall and sprinted towards the sounds of ranting and raving lunatic.

“You're only helping the fat cats of this city hero! The higher ups know that “clean energy” is nothing but a financial lie!”

Batman came to a stop as a blast rocked the building. Through the smoke, Batman could make out the prone form of Maria, clad in her armor but seeming to be struggling against Stan. Batman flicked his wrist, forming a Batarang. He sent it flying, hitting the grenade in Stan's hand. It would stun his, but only for a little bit. Batman rushed to Maria, helping her up and rushing back a safer distance.

She looked up at him, glaring through the visor, “I had this Batman.” Batman bit down the urge to whack her in the head.

“Funny, that didn't sound like thanks.” He quipped back.

“Batman!” Stan shouted, stunned. 

“Present and here to kick your butt again.” 

Mad Stan howled in fury. He plucked another explosive from his belt. He moved to throw it when it exploded in hand, sending Stan flying backward through the wall. With Stan well taken care of, Batman turned to find another one of those metal feathers in her hand. 

“Do you always chit chat with the mad men?” She asked impatiently. 

“I find it to be less chatty and more like I enjoy antagonizing him.” Terry shot back. 

“You're only helping the Man, Batman. Society is corrupted and money is at the heart of it!” Stan shouted. He brushed the rubble aside and charged Batman. Terry ducked, ready to hit Stan with an uppercut, when a boot shoved down on his back. The sound of cracking bones made Batman look up. The blue girl had used him as a spring board. Stan was holding his nose, the tell-tale of blood dripping between his fingers. He made to grab her, but the girl ducked and weaved under Stan, delivering hit after hit to his body. She was keeping him off balance. Terry charged in, using his rocket boots for added momentum. The girl rolled away as Terry body slammed into Stan, sending him into the main power control. Terry glanced at an unconscious Stan before moving towards Maria.

“Nice work.” He said.

“I don't need your approval. I told you I had him.”

“Oh sure. So, was getting tossed around a part of your plan too?”

Maria growled, “Like you're any better. Getting your butt handed to you by a girl.”

“That was one time.”

One of Stan's bombs rolled between the arguing duo. Batman tackled Maria to the ground just as the device detonated.

“Can we argue about this later?” Batman asked, helping her stand, “AFTER we put Stan away.”

Maria quietly regarded him for a heartbeat before turning to face Mad Stan. 

“Fine. But only because Khaji Da completed his calculations on our chances of winning.”

Maria charged in first. Her quick movements were well thought out, so much so that Batman was having a hard time keeping up. Batman joined in, using the strength from the suit to add more hit to his street moves. Mad Stan roared in rage, arms raised and ready to crush her. But this girl was one step ahead of him. He brought them down hard, enough to crack the marble floors. She lept into the air. Batman landed a solid kick to the ribs, causing Stan to curl in on himself. Maria's arm transformed into what Batman could only guess looked like a sound conductor. She aimed at Stan. Pulsing screeching hit Stan, making him cover his ears before quickly falling unconscience. 

“You work fast.” Terry said, cuffing Mad Stan.

“Khaji Da thought it would be best to use a sonic attack. The many blows to his body were enough to let his guard down.” Maria explained.

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news you two,” Bruce's voice crackled over the radio link, “But your poor performance has knocked out the power for most of the city.”

“Okay, so the city went dark. What's the problem?” Terry asked, keeping his eyes on Maria.

“The problem is the power outage reaches all the way to the prisons as well.” Bruce explained. Terry's blood went cold.

“You're saying–”

“Everyone we've put away is now roaming the city free. We've got our work cut out for us.” Terry leveled his gaze to Maria. A crazy idea was swimming in his head, but he knew he had to face someone even scarier than Stan before he could go through with it. Hanging up on Bruce, Batman walked over to Maria, whose armor was in the process of repairing itself.

“Let's get you back home.” Batman said. Immediatly, Maria gave him a guarded look.

“I can do that alone.” She clipped out.

“I know who you are already. Maria.”

She slumped her shoulders, defeated. “Fine.” They worked in silence tying up Mad Stan for the police and making their quick escape outside. Batman snapped his glider wings out before looking at Maria.

“Hop on,” He said. She frowned. Even through the black mask, Terry could see the way her nose scrunched up. Just like in school when they first talked to each other.

“I can fly on my own.” She stated. No snark, no attitude. Metal seemed to morph its way out of her back, quickly changing to resemble large metal bird wings. Terry scoffed (he forgot that she had her own set of wings), but kept his quip to himself. The flight back to Maria's home felt shorter than it should have been, and Terry still had no idea how to handle his idea to both Bruce and Mr. Reyes. Speaking of them, they were standing in the back yard when Terry and Maria landed. Mr. Reyes did NOT look happy.

“Inside. Now.” He said sternly. Head held (slightly) high, Maria marched inside behind her father, the two of the already speaking in hushed Spanish. Bruce turned to Terry. 

“How bad is it?” Terry asked.

“The usual mad men managed to escape, plus some lower level gang members. A few of our friends in the Juvenile Detention Center managed to make it out as well.” Terry cursed and paced a few steps. Now his crazy idea was out of the question. He couldn't, wouldn't, ask Maria about it under the circumstances. Even Bruce would fight him about it. The back door snapped open and out marched Maria in her street clothes, an off the shoulder shirt and dark jeans. The little cartoon picture of a computer almost made Terry laugh, if it wasn't for the fact that father and daughter were still arguing.

“Mr. Reyes,” Terry said sternly. Jaime and Maria turned to him mid-sentence. “I get it. You're . . . less than pleased about your daughters activites. But tonight, she kicked butt. And maybe we did cut the power to the city, but you should be proud of her. She's following in your footsteps. Saving people. Protecting her city.”

“I hear you. But I know what it means to fight bad guys. I had some very close calls in my hero days. I do not want to wake up one day with a call or news report saying she's in a hospital or worse. As her father, I will not risk that.”

“What if she's with me?” Terry shot back. He had hoped to word it a little better, but it was on the table now. No going back.

“If she fights crime with me, would that be okay? I'll keep her safe on missions, show her the ropes of the city. If we ever get involved in something too dangerous, you'll be the first to know. I give you my word.” Jaime stared back between Terry and Maria. Bruce walked to stand beside him.

“Jaime,” he said gently, which shocked Terry to no end, “Would you rather have Maria running around the city alone, or would you rather have her working with us, keeping her safe, teaching her to defend herself better.” Jaime looked torn. He went to stand in front of Maria, a hand poised to brush her hair.

“There's nothing I can say to change your mind, mi hija?” He asked sadly. She shook her head.

“I feel like this is something I need to do, papa.” 

“I know that feeling.” He hugged his daughter tight, whispering in her hair. Terry almost felt like he was intruding. But it was also heartwarming to watch. Terry almost wished he could tell his mom about his own super heroing, but he knew that telling her would put his mom and his little brother in danger. At least Maria's dad had alien armor to protect himself. The two separated, a fatherly hand on her shoulder, and a steady gaze on Bruce and Terry.

“There will be ground rules.” Jaime said. 

“Whatever you think is best.” Terry agreed. 

“The biggest one is that I want her home as close to midnight as possible. I'm flexible once or twice, but she's still only 14. She and Khaji Da need their rest and recharging. If her grades don't drop and she can still be relativly normal, I'll think about renegotiating later.” Terry's jaw dropped. Bruce agreed to the terms and walked Jaime inside for more “grown up discussions” leaving the two of them alone.

“Wait your 14!?” 

“Yeah.” Maria shrugged.

“And Khaji Da is the name of that . . . thing on your back?” A series of clicking and hissing filled the outside. Blue spindly bug legs shot out from behind Maria, aimed at Terry. Maria tilted her head, like someone was whispering in her ear from behind her.

“He said don't call him a thing. And I agree. He's my friend.”

“Okay okay, sorry.” The legs drew back to Maria. Terry rubbed the back of his neck. 

“So, we're partners now?” He asked.

“Partners? Not sidekick?”

“If I had suggested calling you my sidekick, I get the feeling you or your bug wouldn't like that. Besides, we worked good together tonight. Partner seems like a better term.” He held his hand out.

Maria nodded, taking Terry's hand in a firm handshake.

“Now, you need a new name. How does Robin sound?” Terry smirked. Maria frowned, scrunching up her nose.

“No. However, in the spirit of tradition, I like Bluejay better. New Bat means new bird, correct?”

“Sure. Welcome to the team, Bluejay.”


End file.
